Paranormal Activity
Paranormal Activity is a supernatural horror film wrtitten, produced and directed by Oren Peli. It stars Katie Featherston, Micah Sloat, and Mark Fredrichs. This film is about a middle class couple moving into a suburban house, which then they start to experience paranormal activity. This film was released in 2006 for the Screamfest horror film festival and then worldwide in 2009. Katie and Micah move into a middle class suburban home in San Diego. Katie says that a evil demon is haunting her, so Micah sets up a camera in their bedroom to record anything unusual. On "Night 1", their bed's sheets move on their own. The next day, Katie calls Dr Fredrichs, who comes into their house and Katie explains that this happened before when she was 8 and 13 and she experienced this with her younger sister Kristi. Katie explains whats been happening in their house such as flickering lights and doors moving on their own. After they give Dr Fredrichs a tour of their house, Dr Fredrichs suggested that to not communicate with the demon and to contact Dr Johann Averies if needed. Katie seems interested, but Micah prevents her from calling him that night. The next few nights, door's move on their own and lights flicker on and off. On "Night 13", Katie and Micah awake with a demon screaming. On "Night 15", Katie stares at Micah for 2 hours, then goes outside to sit on a bench on her porch. Micah convinces Katie to come back in, but the next day she remembers nothing. One day, Micah brings home a Ouija board, which angers Katie and she yells at him to put it away. While they are out, the board sets on fire and it sets a unknown message on it. On "Night 17", Micah puts Talcum Powder on the floors and they awake by creaks and they find non human footprints which leads to the attic where Micah finds a burned picture of Katie when she was young and that picture was in the housefire of Katie's old home. Without Micah stopping her, Katie finally calls Dr Averies, but he isn't avaliable. Then they call Dr Fredrichs back to the house, but he automatically leaves after he explains that he can't help him because this is not his specialty. On "Nights 18 and 19", they are awaken by demonic sounds and they they see a picture of them broken. On "Night 20", Katie gets pulled out of her bed and room by a unseen force. Micah saves her and they head downstairs with blankets and pillows to sleep on the couch, but Micah see's that Katie had mysterious bites and scrapes on their back. Then Katie tells Micah she wants to move, but the next morning, she doesn't want to. On "Night 20", which is the final night, Katie goes to Micah's side of the bed and stares at him for 2 hours. Then she goes downstairs, then she screams Micah's name, and another inhuman voice is screaming with her and Micah runs down the stairs. Then Micah's body is hurled at the camera and Katie arrives with her shirt bloodied holding a kinfe. Katie sniffs his dead body and as she lunges toward the camera, after her face takes on a demonic appearance. Epilogue: " Micah's body was discovered by police on October 12th 2006. Katie's whereabouts are unknown." Original Ending When Katie screams Micah's name and after Micah rushes downstairs, it shows only Katie returning to the bedroom with her shirt bloodied and holding a knife. She goes near her bed and rocks herself for hours, a phone call and a message was sent by her friend expressing concern about the previous night. Katie's friend now arrives at "9:22 PM" and she calls for Katie and Micah, but then she discovers Micah's body and screams and then she leaves the house. Half a hour later, the police come, and they search the house and Katie wakes up from her stage wondering where Micah is. She asks the police where Micah is and they see the weapon and they kill her by shotgun. A ending text says "Dedicated to Micah and Katie", which shows a picture of them and then the title appears. Alternate Ending Katie gets up at midnight instead of 1 am and stares at Micah at his side of the bed for 3 hours and she goes downstairs. Katie screams Micah's name and he runs downstairs. After Katie is shown again going back to the bedroom with her shirt bloodied and with a knife. She closes the door and she approaches the camera and slits her throat with the knife. Paranormal activity was made into a franchise with a lot of films to complete the story. Katie won the screamfest award for best actress. Oren Peli now produces all of the paranormal activity films.